A Not So Easy Imprint
by Eye-Of-The-Kyuubi
Summary: When Callum moves to Forks, he does not expect to be dragged down into the supernatural. Least of all, he doesn't expect to be imprinted upon and then fall in love with the guy.  SethxOC  OC POV  MxM  Rated M For Later Chapters


**_Authors Note: _**_This is a request from one of my friends who decided that Seth Clearwater needed a new friend. And then he decided she wanted that new friend to be a guy. So one thing led to another and here I am, writing my very first 'yaoi' fanfic. I'm not a huge twilight fan but i've read the books so I should be ok. So yeah, this is an early and ongoing christmas present for my friend. So enjoy the first chapter ~_

**_Rating: _**_M for later chapter(s). My friend what some 'smut' as she puts it. This'll be the first time i've even attmepted anything like this but hey, gotta learn somehow._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yeah I don't own Twilight, along with everything else I don't own that could make me rich. If I did own it, my friend would force me to make it at least an 18. But, I do own Callum and most of the resulting plot._

**_Info:_**_ This is from the OC's POV (point of view) but it will have some of Seth's in it as well. And to start with, it's set after the first two books. _

_Now all that's over, enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

_Welcome to Forks. _That's what the sign told us as we drove by it, heading into the green, leafed land that waited ahead. The music that drifted out of the stereo was mainly ignored it the chilled silence that filled the car. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to have a new house and I certainly did not want to leave my home country for this place. Sighing, I turned my gaze to the forest we were now traversing through. Everything was either green or grey. The dull, lifeless strip of tarmac that cut though the bland, green moss of the woodland floor did nothing to help this entirely rubbish colour scheme. All you could see through the finite gaps in the foliage was a grey, clouded sky. Grey here, green there. I covered my eyes with my hands. Even the lame weather back home would have been better than this perpetual lack of vibrancy.

"Cheery up honey, will be there soon." My mother's voice filled the heavy silence that lay over us both, cause by the fact that I was not happy to be doing this procedure. Not happy at all. I grunted noncommittally in response, my gaze still on the trees outside. They were large, both in width and height, much bigger than many we had back home. For some reason, these larger trunks and leaves gave me the shivers. There were many shadows and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching me. Something that was better left alone.

The name's Callum by the way. Born and raised across the ocean on the wonderful island called The United Kingdom. From an early age, I had seen very little of any of my parents. My father was an international business man and my mother worked in security for one of the largest companies in London. But I guess lack of parenting is the price you have to pay for money. Which sucks. I mean, yeah I'm going to be set for life when I leave school, but never seeing your family takes its toll on a person. Imagine having a nanny, or 'childminder' as my parents called it as I grew older, for most of your life, a feeble substitute for a mother or father. Having someone paid to look after you and love you, not feeling real love from a parent for most of your childhood. Yeah they showed up at important events, all of my birthdays and similar, but they were never there when I needed them the most.

So, when I learnt I was going to have to leave everything I know and move halfway across the world to a place which I had desire to go, I wasn't exactly pleased about it. But, I couldn't do anything about it. Mum had already been eagerly snatched up by a large company to run their security and dad was making deals for another large company. The two were based far away so, it an attempt to make things seem more attractive to me, bought a house in the middle. In Forks. And, even though I thought it would be different here, I still won't see much of them. But, I get to live by myself when they aren't around, which is an upside. And they said they bought me a car. Which, I do admit is something I am looking forward to, but it feels like I'm being bribed to like living in America. Which leaves a sour taste in my mouth.

I yawned, bringing myself out of my mental reverie. I wasn't aware that houses had started to pop up, getting more frequent as we headed towards the centre of the town of Forks. I yawned again, stifling the sound with a hand over my mouth. 'Great,' I thought, 'A ten hour flight and I still have a house to move into.' I shook my head. At least the furniture and whatnot had all been shipped in a week ago, and my father was already working so most of it would be in the right place. But that still meant I had to arrange my room the way I liked it. Which is not something I was looking forward to with jetlag. But life is life and I guess we don't always get what we want. We barely get what we need.

"How much further?" I asked, breaking my long silence towards my mother and she stopped at a red light. People were eyeing our car and I was glad it had tinted windows. People in Forks obviously did not have as much as we had. Which was annoying, because my family liked to be nondescript. We did have more money than the average family, but we didn't like to flaunt it.

"Not far. Ten minutes max." My mother replied, tapping the wheel impatiently. Ever so slowly the light turned green and, at the touch of a peddle; we were steaming along the road. A few minutes later we were outside a reasonably large house. Yeah we didn't flaunt our wealth, but we did use it. Why shouldn't we? 'It's not that bad,' I grudgingly told myself as I slipped out of the car, looking up at my new residence. The large garage was directly in front of me and I felt a thrill of excitement, despite my reluctance to be here. My new car was just behind that door and I was itching to see it. I was just about to move forward when I heard a soft cough behind me. I turned, facing my mother.

"Callum. You know what mine and your father's view is on your finances." They believed I should earn my money like any other teenager, to teach me the 'lessons of life', "But we decided to over look it for this. Gas and other things are your concerns when you get a job, but the main thing like repairs and insurance, is going to be paid by us. Also," she over spoke my garbled response, "I know we agreed on a second hand car but, like I said, it's more of a gift." I stared at her dumfounded. I understood the reason why I had to earn my own money, and actually preferred it that way as it made me seem more normal, but this was totally out of the blue. Paying for insurance was going to be me and, when I had asked, getting a new car was out of the question.

"Mum...you...I..." I stuttered, still staring. She chuckled and held out a key fob. I took it, turned, only to do a three-sixty as my mother cleared her throat again.

"Oh, we also managed to get Kain across. He's inside." And with a smile at the look on my face, she moved forward to unlock the door. A few seconds later, I was right beside her. 'Maybe Forks won't be that bad...' I thought, stepping inside my new house.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

The next morning, I wasn't thinking the same thing. It had rained all night, and it didn't look like it would ever stop. The wind, coupled with the sound of droplets slamming against glass, kept me tossing and turning and so I had only grabbed a few hours sleep. Being woken up by a cold and wet nose pushing into your arm and your face being licked didn't exactly help matters. But it did lighten my heart to know that my dog, a six year old Siberian husky called Kain, was not left back in England with a new family. So, rising from my covers, I smiled at the brown and blue eyes staring at me, before dragging myself into the shower. On a normal morning, I would not be fully awake without a chill shower and a cup of coffee. On this specific morning, it took me a freezing cold shower and three cups of coffee before I finally felt awake. Pulling on a pair of jeans, I caught myself in the full length mirror that now hung in my room. I stood and walked over to it.

I was around 6ft, which was normal for a seventeen year old, with messy, dirty blonde hair that hung in a sweep just above my eyes. Unlike Kain, my eyes were the same colour but very, very dark. So dark it was hard to see their actual colour in normal daylight, so in Forks, with its nearly permanent grey overhang, they looked a deep black. They moved down my reflection's shirtless body, taking in every detail. I wasn't heavy muscled and I wasn't skeleton thin either. I was in between the two, slim with no visible fat or flab. Meeting my doppelganger's eyes once more and grinned a shook my head. I wasn't usually a vain person, but the prospect of a new school brought out all my insecurities. Pulling on a plain t-shirt and jacket, I grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs.

My empty cups were still on the table, but I ignored them. Mum was leaving for work today, so I could wash up after school, seeing as I had at least the whole week to myself. I grabbed my keys from the hook on the wall and headed into the garage, my smile spreading into a large grin as I saw my car yet again. I ran my hand along the side of it. Today I would see how good it actually was. Laughing to myself, I unlocked it and hopped in, pushing my bag into shotgun.

The sleek, black Land Rover rolled out of the garage with barely a sound, until I revved the engine. When I did that, I felt the raw power of the engine vibrating through the steering wheel. As I slid onto the road, I was barely aware of the rain that had kept me awake, more focused on my driving. Tempted as I was, I did not go speeding down to road towards my new high school. I had had lessons back in England about driving in America, but now it was for real, I didn't want to mess up. That aside, I still didn't go as slowly as I should have done, but I still managed to arrive at my destination on one place.

Parking in where I assumed the rest of the students had parked, I saw that my car was the odd on out. One reason was that it was brand new; the next was that it seemed the most modern there. That was until I spotted a sleek, silver Volvo on my way to the main building. I finally became aware of the rain as several drops hit the back of my neck and slid down my back. Cursing quietly to myself, I flipped my hood over my head and headed over to where I was meant to pick up my timetable. On the way, I saw many people looking at me, and my car when I glanced around, curiously, obviously not recognising it or me. I mentally sighed. Of course I should have realised. In a small town like this, everyone knew everyone else. I bet there grandparents know each other. And I was the new guy, the focus of everyone's attention. Well there went my mood for the first day.

"Yes dear, how can I help?" The elderly receptionist asked me as I approached the front desk, pulling my hood back off my head. It was warming inside, and I welcomed it, especially after a quick look outside told me the rain was increasing. 'Welcome to Forks' I thought bitterly 'The only place where the weather is crappier than England's'. I sighed and brought my full attention onto the woman in front of me.

"I'm Callum Edwards, I should have..." I started but was swiftly interrupted by the receptionist.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you!" She said, smiling warmly up at me. "You're the new student from England, am I right?" And confirmed this and she actually laughed, clapping her hands delightedly. "Oh that would explain the accent. Well, here you go dear, enjoy your day!" And with that, she pushed some papers into my hands and I turned and walked straight out. I had considered being a newcomer to the town the worst thing about a new school, but she had just reminded me that to them I had an accent. And that could make things a whole lot worse. Sighing, I checked my lesson and building, trying to figure out which one was which.

One my way, I was privy to the stares of the pupils as they noticed me, the obvious stranger. I cursed whatever gods there were that I had cut my hair. A few months ago it was long enough to hide behind, but I had had it cut for a party. And thus, while my hair now looked good, it was useless to escape the unwanted attention. Luckily for me, the bell had rung a few moments ago so many were now preoccupied with getting to class on time. I double checked my timetable which told me I had Biology with Mr Banner. I was right next to the building I was meant to be in, so I entered and started to class.

Students were still filing in when I arrived at Mr Banner's classroom a few minutes later, said teacher fiddling with papers on his desk. My luck seemed to be holding up, and no-one looked at me as they were too busy chatting with friends. I didn't see the brown haired girl looking at me with what looked like pity, before ducking her head after a wistful look at the empty seat besides her. While I had been failing to notice this, Mr Banner was failing to notice me. So I coughed politely and held out a slip of paper. He took it and hummed under his breath.

"Ahh Mr Edwards." He said, examining me curiously. "Welcome to my class. For the moment, as Mr Cullen seems to be absent, please take a seat next to Miss Swan." And with that, he handed back my slip, signed and turned away. Now people were looking at me, opening ogling the new kid. I blushed, embarrassed and hurried to the only empty seat in the room. The brown hair girl smiled at me as I sat down.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She said, warmly. "I know how bad it is being the new pupil in this town, so don't worry about it. It passes pretty quickly." I smiled back at her, slightly uneasily. She seemed a little bit nervous and sad, yet upbeat and cheerful. There was also something about her that felt to me like she knew something she shouldn't. She realised I was staring and her warms eyes smiled at me again. The, almost as an afterthought she said, "Welcome to Forks."

* * *

_So what did you think? It's probably the longest first chapter i've ever written for a fanfic so i'm pretty happy with myself. And unlike the rest of my fics, I will continue with this one. But, reviews make me work faster guys, so please tell me what you think of this, what's good, what needs improvement, what could happen in the later chapters. I'm always open for ideas. And since I probably wont update before the 25th, Merry Christmas guys._

_Kyuubi~_


End file.
